


There is a Villain at the Superhero Table and No one Cares

by queenLiz



Series: There's a Villain at the Superhero Table [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki knows a secret.<br/>No one messes with Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a Villain at the Superhero Table and No one Cares

**Author's Note:**

> No beta  
> This came to me so I added it.   
> This one has some violence in it and character death for like three seconds.

Ever since he was a child, Loki had the tendency to arrive in inconvenient moments. As he grew older, he started doing it on purpose, but sometimes, it generally was a mistake. There was the time he walked in on his mother and Odin as they laid in, what was at the time, a confusing position. He walked in on Thor and Sif on many occasions, to the point where they start telling him when they were going to make love so he wouldn’t walk into his brother’s room.

This was one of those times when he really wasn’t planning on ruining someone’s moment of love, but he opened the kitchen door and there they were, Tony and Pepper having a quick tumble, most clothes still on, on the table.

They were so clothed that Loki didn’t even realize they were in a love moment until he had taken exactly six steps in the kitchen. And it wasn’t the position, or Pepper’s red face that gave it away, it was that moment when he felt it. He’d never felt it before, and didn’t think really that he would have been capable of feeling it, and it was strong.

He gave them a quizzical look as they looked quizzically at him.

Without a word he turned around and left.

000

Pepper was tired. Her feet hurt and she was starving. Having not eaten all day, all she wanted to do was soak her feet and eat a big bowl of hot chicken noodle soup.

She limped herself to the kitchen and pushed open the door to find Loki standing in front of the stove mixing what smelled like soup. On the floor in front of a chair was a foot massager filled with water and what smelled like lavender.

She knew Loki was intuitive but this was amazing!

“Have a seat.” He told her. “Soup’s almost ready.”

She was going to argue, say something like, “How did you know?” or maybe, “Can you read minds?” but instead she just sat down put her feet in the warm water and sighed. It paid to have a wizard in the house.

000

Ok, this was getting a little creepy.

Loki cooked for her everyday that week and the one after. Everything she craved, he had already cooked and served for her. And he was strangely protective. He started escorting her to work and would start popping in on her during the day to bring her food and do any strenuous work for her.

Then one day she woke up, feeling refreshed and ready to tackle her day. When she picked up the phone to check how early it was she realized it wasn’t early at all. It was late. Two hours later than she was supposed to be up. Apparently somehow the alarm on her phone wasn’t set.

In a panic she ran to shower and get ready for work. When she stepped from the bathroom dressed in a fluffy white bathrobe, Loki was standing in the middle of her bedroom.

“Loki!” She squeaked.

“I called your office and told them you weren’t coming in.”

“What! Why?”

“You were tired. You needed rest.” He answered.

She shook her head. “Loki, that’s not for you to decide.”

“That’s crazy because I totally decided it.”

Her mouth hung open not sure what to say.

“You’re hungry. You need fruit.” Loki turned on his heal and left her standing in the middle on her bedroom confused and a little creeped out. She totally had a taste for a fruit salad.

000

Ok, Pepper didn’t even want to be home any more. Loki followed her around everywhere! He even went to Asgard to get ingredients for this stew that she would just “die for”. And though it really was tasty things were getting a little too personal and to make matters worse, no one else really seemed to notice it.

Well maybe Darcy dd.

Darcy had been giving her the evil eye for the past three days and Pepper was sure it was because Loki had been following her around all the time catering to her needs.

Finally she decided something had to be done about it, so one night, after work and Loki’s attentive company, she went into the bedroom and pulled Tony in with her.

As always, Tony figured pulling, bedroom and Pepper equaled sex so he started undressing.

“No, no, we have to talk.”

“Talk? We could’ve talked in the kitchen.” He put back on his shirt.

“No. We need to talk here. I don’t want to start any problems.”

“Problems? Is someone in the towers bothering you? Is it Steve? Because if it’s Steve I’ll punch him in the face. Well… even if it’s not Steve I might punch him anyway.”

“No! It’s Loki.”

“Loki? Loki adores you.”

“Yes I know, maybe a little too much.”

Tony raised a brow. “Did he touch you? Is he making passes? I will castrate him if you want. I’ll put it in a jar and gift it to you.”

“No Tony I don’t need you to gift me anything. I need you to tell me how to tell Darcy to tell Loki to back off but I don’t know how.”

“Why can’t I tell Loki to back off?” Tony asked. “I can say, Loki, back off.”

She answered quickly. “Because you have no tact Tony. Never have.”

“Tact? I have lots of tact.”

“Bunny with boobs?”

“That’s bad taste not no tact.”

“Not no tact? Stop hanging out with Barton he’s making you stupid.”

He thought about it for a moment, thinking of a comeback, but then shook it away. “Why can’t you just tell her Loki is being weird? Everyone is getting used to Loki being weird. It’s really not that… weird.”

“So… the direct approach?”

“Yeah why not? And if that doesn’t work, I’ll punch Steve.”

000

Darcy was not liking this. Loki had been growing increasingly distant and for some reason becoming increasingly closer to Pepper and it was becoming annoying. At first she thought it was just because, out of all the Avenger girlfriend’s, she was the most vulnerable. She didn’t have Jane’s astrophysics back round or Darcy’s taser. And she was far sweeter than the both of them combined.

But the whole feeding her every meal and foot massagers and warming blankets were getting more like they were the couple.

Darcy had had enough. With an angry huff, she went in search of Loki but instead found Pepper.

“Darcy, I was just looking for you.”

“Yeah, well I’m looking for you too. Are you trying to move in on Loki? It’s bad enough you got Stark, and Jane has the blonde hottie. Loki is my prize ok. So you back off!”

“I don’t want Loki. Half the time I don’t want Tony!”

Darcy snorted. “I know, no one wants Tony.”

“I was coming to ask you the same thing. Loki has been a bit…”

“Close?”

“Yeah.”

“So what’s the deal?”

“I don’t know. I was hoping you did.”

Darcy went to question Pepper further, but then Loki came in. “Pepper you look dehydrated. Drink some water.”

Now Loki was telling her when she was thirsty!

“Meanie Beanie, we need to talk.” Darcy took Loki by his arm and took him down to his lair. “Ummm…. What’s the deal with you and Pepper?”

“Deal? We’ve made no deal.” Loki didn’t make deals.

“No, I mean why are you being so attentive to her?”

“Attentive?”

“Dude, you need to stop picking words in my sentences and repeating them. You are way too involved in her.”

Loki took a deep breath and turned to busy himself in straightening the nearest table. “Involved isn’t the word I’d use.”

“Then what?”

“Concerned maybe?”

“Concerned? Why are you concerned?”

“It’s a delicate situation.”

“You’d better explain it as plainly as you can because I’m getting frustrated which means you are getting closer to getting punched in the back of the head.”

Loki stopped his mindless moving and turned to her. “She’s pregnant.”

Darcy’s eyes popped out her head. “What?”

“She doesn’t know yet. She and Tony conceived almost a month ago.”

“How do you know? Is it an Asgardian thing or…”

“It’s a witch thing. Female witches usually can sense things like this. Its how I am able to tell when you are most fertile.”

“You know when I’m fertile!” He’d never told her that!

“Of course I do. One of us has to be concerned about you carrying an alien baby.”

The words alien and baby wasn’t something she was willing to even think about. “Wait, you said female witches can tell. You aren’t female.”

“I am aware of that. I cannot explain why I able to sense it as a male. I know the more you care for someone, the more… concerned you are for them. I can feel when she’s hungry, thirsty, tired or stressed.”

“That’s freaky.”

“Tell me about it.” It really wasn’t something he wanted to do. He did respect Pepper a great deal but he had no desire to cater to her.

“So… you aren’t attracted to Pepper.” She looked relieved.

“Not in the least. She’s blonde. And her breasts are small.”

She was relieved.

A small smile pulled at his lips. “You were worried.”

“I…”

“You were jealous?”

“I…”

“That is so sexy.” He stepped closer. “You want me.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “More like I have a lack of choices.”

He snorted. “Call it what you want. You are totally in to me.”

“Whatever…” She accepted his kiss. “Just… take care of Pepper.”

“Pepper who?” He asked before claiming her lips again.

000

Loki liked Fury. Fury couldn’t stand Loki and Loki knew it. So every so often, when he felt Fury was getting too comfortable, he would do something to liven up SHIELD. Today’s choice was snakes.

Snakes in the toilet, snakes in the vents, snakes in the fridge, snakes in the computers. Everyone was running around screaming while Loki stood in the middle of it all and basked in the chaos. Darcy was going to be so mad at him but he would make it up to her.

It didn’t take long for Tony to come flying in looking both a mixture of annoyed and amused. “Really Potter? Snakes.”

“I love snakes. Snakes are great.”

“Snakes aren’t on a list of things people like on Earth.”

“Not on Asgard either. But who cares? They’re harmless.”

“They are gross.”

“You’re gross.” Suddenly Loki’s heart started beating faster. He was full of fear and dread. His throat was dry and his head hurt. It took him a moment to realize it wasn’t actually his feelings but someone else’s. He gasped. “Pepper!” With a hand of Tony he teleported them back to the Towers.

It was in a blink of an eye that Loki saw it, two throwing knives coming towards Pepper’s head while she sat on the floor, head bleeding. Loki caught the knives, before they could reach her and threw it back at the culprit.

The man attacking Pepper screamed and ran off. Loki took off after him while Tony ran to Pepper.

“I’m fine.” She muttered. “Go help Loki.”

Tony went to do as Pepper requested but found Loki had already finished the job and in what had to be a violent fight. The man on the floor was split open and Loki appeared to be a bit dazed.

“Potter, are you alright?”

Loki slowly placed a hand on his stomach and faced Tony. “I can’t feel a heartbeat.”

“What?”

Panic reached Loki’s eyes. Wasting no time, Loki got Pepper and laid her on the table. When he couldn’t hear a heartbeat he started to rip open her shirt.

Outrage forced Tony to move. “What are you doing?”

“The heartbeat is so slow.” Loki explained.

“What heart beat?” Tony demanded. “She’s fine.”

“Not her.”

It took Pepper and Tony only a moment to realize what was happening. Was he saying what they thought he was saying? Tears sprang to Pepper’s eyes.

It was the last moment of silence. Loki called out “DOOM!” while he started collecting things from around the kitchen.

Tony, not sure what Loki was doing tried to remain calm. “What’s happening Loki! Tell me what’s happening.”

“She’s almost a month. The baby’s heart beat is stopping and she’s bleeding internally.”

“What! Pepper’s bleeding?”

“In her brain.”

Tony couldn’t think. Her brain was bleeding? “We need to get her to the hospital.”

“She won’t get there in time.” Suddenly her eyes rolled up in her head and she started seizing on the table.

In a panic Tony ran to her.

“DOOM!” Loki called out again.

Darcy, Thor and Steve walked in to the panic. Loki was trying to keep her still while she seized and then suddenly she went slack.

Tony screamed as her body just stopped. He was not losing her again.

Loki tried to get Tony away while screaming for Thor. “Get him out the way! Thor they are both dying. “DOOM!”

Thor grabbed Tony, struggling to keep him away from the table as Loki started shoving something into her mouth.

Doom appeared out of nowhere looked confused and worried. “What’s happened?”

“Doom, I need Amora. We can save her but I am not able to save the child. I need a female. I need Amora.”

Doom vanished just as quickly but appeared again quickly. “She isn’t on Earth.”

Though panicked, Loki tried to stay focused. “Help me save her then.”

Together they worked their magic and Tony crumbled to ground.

After a half hour of work, Loki looked up. “Doom, get me fresh water.”

Doom quickly walked to the sink and back but bumped into a sudden force field.

Pepper started to moan regaining conscious. She looked at Loki, “The Baby?” She whispered.

Loki looked worried. He looked to Doom.

Doom realized what was happening and started frantically banging on the shield. “Loki no! No!”

Loki looked over to Tony on the floor and his brother and then finally to his mortal. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. He looked down to Pepper. “Take care of my mortal.”

Before she could answer, his eyes closed. The lights flickered as his nose started to bleed. Suddenly his color changed, darkened. His eyes turned blue, his hair reddened.

Thor released Tony shocked and in awe. “Mother?”

Frigga looked up and smiled. She looked at Pepper and gave her reassuring words. “It will be fine. He will be strong.” As she told her, Pepper felt a warmth in her stomach.

Frigga looked at Thor again. Slowly the red hair turned to black, the eyes back to green and the skin paled. Loki took only one breath before collapsing. The shield faded and Pepper slid off the table into Tony’s arms.

Doom ran to his friend. There was no life in him. There was no heartbeat and no breathe left in his lungs.

Darcy ran to him screaming, tears on her face. “Doom what happened? What’s happening?”

“He made a deal with Hel.” Everyone turned to see Odin.

“He was used as a vessel for Frigga. Now his vessel is empty and his soul is gone.”

Doom stood up. “If he was able to trade in then we can get him out. Tell me how to get there.”

“Doom, it will be dangerous.” Thor told him. “And there is no guarantee Hel will be persuaded.”

“We have to try.” Tony said. “We have to do something he just gave his life for Pepper.”

“I’ll go.” Darcy told them. “I’ll go!”

“No.” That was Doom. “Darcy no. He would want you in danger.”

“I can’t. Doom. I can’t lose him please.”

Doom nodded understanding her desperation as he and Odin teleported to Hel.

000

Doom wasn’t sure what to expect but it certainly wasn’t Loki smiling from ear to ear with two huge men that looked like bodyguards from a club holding him by the arms.

Even Odin looked confused.

Hel appeared dressed in beautiful black gown, half her face skeletal and the other half pale white. Hands on her slim hips she said, “Please tell me you are here to collect this fool.”

Odin and Doom stopped before her as Doom said. “Well, yeah. What do you want in exchange?”

“Exchange? Exchange? Keep him far away. He’s been here five minutes and he’s got dead people talking about being in unsafe working conditions. He’s loosed all the dead animals and I’m not sure, but I’m pretty sure he might have sent one or two souls back to life.”

Doom wanted to smile. Loki was a mess.

So much for having a hard time getting him out of Hel.

“Take him and go and promise he will never return.”

They handed Loki off to Odin who looked at his son. “You cause chaos everywhere you go.”

“Well I am the God of chaos.”

“No you are the God of emotionally disturbed people.” Doom told him. “You’re an EDP. How does death not want you?”

“I know how to over stay my welcome.”

000

Doom and Odin came back long before Loki did. Returning from the dead was a long journey but one Loki had travelled before. By the time he woke up, Darcy was slumped in a chair sleeping and the house was quiet. Loki got out of bed and put Darcy in his place before walking into the kitchen to get some food. Dying made him horribly hungry.

Thor was sitting there with a beer and a box of Pop Tarts looking tired. He looked up. “Brother!”

“Thor! What are you doing up this late?”

“I’m lost in thought. It makes it difficult to sleep.” Thor replied.

“Yes it is. Care to share your thoughts? Loki pulled a seat up and took a Pop Tart.

“I’m tired of watching you die.”

“Oh that! It’s not something I am intentionally doing I assure you.”

“At least not this time.” Thor’s voice was grave as he remembered his brother letting go and falling into the void.

“Brother, stop living in the past. I died yesterday, I’m alive today. How is Metal Mortal? He looked horrid from what I last remember. And where is Doom? He should have been crying over my body until I returned.”

“Man of Iron is sleeping. He and Pepper had a horrible day. I kicked Victor out, he’s in your lair somewhere probably rearranging your things.”

“Wonderful!”

“How did you summon mother?” Thor questioned. “That is a very dark magic Loki.”

“There is no such thing really. Dark magic can be used for good; white magic can be good for evil. I do what I must, no regrets. Except for Hulk. I regretted that as soon as the first taste of floor.”

Thor nodded. “You are wiser than you act.”

“Yes. I am a genius. Perfect in every way. You should aspire to be me when you grow up.”

Thor snorted.

“Now I must find Doom. Alert me when Little Mortal awakes or Tony.”

Thor watched his little brother leave. There was a time he thought Frigga teaching him magic was a bad thing. Now, after everything they’d been through, he realized her wisdom in it. Without it, Loki wouldn’t have much more than intelligence and a gift of manipulation, but then he wouldn’t have been able to link with Pepper, or have a psychic link to Doom, or save Jane.

Thor sighed. Wondering when physical strength wasn’t enough.

000

“Metal Mortal we have business to tend to.” Loki cornered Tony not long after Dawn. “Pepper was attacked by Bulls Eye who is a minion of King Pin.”

“I thought King Pin was a friend.” Tony frowned. “And why would they want Pepper dead?”

“I thought so as well. Doom and I are going to find out. Would you care to join us?”

Tony smiled. “Of course.” He suited up and followed the duo to one of King Pin’s well known clubs.

Tony wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t this.

He, Loki and Doom walked through a club of well-known super villains and as they did, each of these villains had a distinct odor. Fear. And it wasn’t fear of Iron Man either. Loki actually made these people afraid. Loki, Darcy’s boyfriend and general caterer, Thor’s annoying little brother, the fool of castle Avengers, struck fear in the hearts of some of the most violent and notorious villains.

Tony was just a little bit proud.

When the entered the back offices King Pin stood up, hands in a defensive gesture. “I just found out about Loki. I didn’t send him.”

Loki smiled. “Now you don’t expect me to believe that do you? You know everything that happens in New York so surely you know who and why someone would want Tony’s minion dead.”

“All I know, is Bulls Eye’s friend was killed by Iron Man during his last fight with The Avengers. I had no idea what he was going to do.”

“She then the threat started and ended with him?” Tony questioned.

“Absolutely.” Pin responded. “I like Pepper. She made my mother cookies.”

“The sugar ones with frosting?” Doom asked. “Oh man those are so good.”

“Yes. We ate them up in one night.” Pin admitted rubbing his stomach ad licking his lips in remembrance.

“Pin!” Loki whined. “You know you have to stay away from sweets.”

Doom snorted. “It’s like he wants diabetes.”

Tony shook his head and his villain friends but at least Pepper was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I welcome comments! I love 'em!


End file.
